The invention generally relates to bats such as baseball and softball bats having nanostructured metals and alloys fused to their outer surface, or inner surface, or both. More particularly, this invention relates to the design, manufacturing, and construction of adult baseball bats, senior league baseball bats, junior league baseball bats, youth baseball bats, slow pitch softball bats, and fast pitch softball bats having nanostructured metals and alloys fused to their outer surface, or inner surface, or both. The invention also relates to the nanostructured metals and alloys fused on bats with activation layer creating a single-wall barrel structure or without activation creating a multi-wall barrel structure.